Was Seven a Crowd?
by awabblertoday
Summary: Danny's girlfriend Cindy is going to stay with the Tanners for a few weeks... But she's not the only one! Day 16 of the 45 challenge.


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. .  
Fandom: Full House Pairing(s): Jesse/Becky; Danny/Cindy Words: 841 Warning(s): Set in season 4 (pre-Katsopolis twins)

Danny skips into the living room with a duster in his hand. He glances around, as if to make sure everything looks perfect. He isn't actually dusting anything. The Christmas tree is sparkling. While there are no presents currently under the tree, there are cookies baking and decorations everywhere. The boys and girls have been told to clean their rooms. Danny's girlfriend Cindy and her son Rusty will be living with them for the next few weeks. Little does he know, Becky has just gotten off the phone in her and Jesse's attic room. Her sister Connie and her son Howie will also be staying with them for the next few weeks.

Becky and Jesse run into Joey, telling him about Connie and Howie. Danny rounds up his three girls, reminding them to be nice to Cindy and Rusty. The family of seven reach the kitchen as the front door rings. Without thinking, both Danny and Becky move to answer the door.

"I've got it, Becky. It's just Cindy and Rusty."

"Uh, no, it might be Connie and Howie."

Danny's grinning loosens a little. "Why would it be Connie and Howie?"

"Well," She clicks her teeth. "Their house flooded and she sounded desperate."

"And she couldn't go to Omaha?"

"Danny!" She huffs.

"Okay." Danny sighs. "All three girls can share DJ's room," The girls protest but he continues. "Then Cindy and Connie can share Stephanie's room, and Howie and Rusty can share Michelle's room."

"I wanna go to Uncle Joey's room!" Michelle pouts.

"Okay," Danny renegotiates. "DJ and Stephanie in DJ's room, Cindy and Connie in Stephanie's room, Howie and Rusty in Michelle's room, Joey and Michelle in Joey's room, Jesse and Becky in the attic and I'll be in my room."

Everyone stares back and then Danny and Becky move forward again to the door. They are going back and forth the whole way.

"It's Connie and Howie."

"It's Cindy and Rusty."

"Connie and Howie."

"Cindy and Rusty."

"Connie."

"Cindy."

"Connie."

"Cindy."

They open the door and their mouths open in shock. Danny is speechless, but Becky exclaims. "Kimmy?"

"Buenas Dias. I'm here."

"I see that. And with luggage. What are doing here?" Danny comes to.

"Hey, Mr. T. Mom locked me out of the house and left to Peru or some state like that. Anyway, I don't have a place to be, so I came here. I can crash with DJ."

"DJ's staying with Stephanie." Danny mumbles.

"Then I'll stay with Michelle."

"Michelle's with Joey."

"Then,"

"Hi."

"Hi, Cindy." Danny answers absentmindedly then leaps in surprise. "Cindy! Hi, come in. Come in. How was your flight?"

"They lost our luggage." Rusty complains, barging in.

"Ooh, that's too bad. We lost ours, too." Connie comments, coming in next.

"Connie!"

"Becky!"

The sisters run to one another. Now, the rest of the Tanners come in leaving Jesse and Joey to cook in the kitchen. DJ runs up to Kimmy, Stephanie meets up with Rusty on the couch, and Michelle runs into Howie coming into the house. Connie is talking with Becky and Cindy is talking with Danny. Eventually, Jesse and Joey join everyone, and there needs to be new arrangements.

Cindy has no problem sharing a room with Danny. Jesse and Becky will be in their attic, but they will be sharing with Joey. DJ, Stephanie and Michelle will be sharing Joey's basement room. Connie and Howie will share DJ's room. Then, Kimmy can have Stephanie's room and Rusty can have Michelle's room. Just as everything is all settled, the doorbell rings again. Michelle leaves Howie's side, running to answer. Teddy is standing on the other side with his dad. As it turns out, Michelle had informed Teddy that he could stay with them over the break since his dad had a lot of traveling to do. Teddy's dad and Michelle's dad talk it over and agree. The rooms will basically stay the same, only now Kimmy will be in Michelle's room; Rusty and Teddy will share Stephanie's room. Everyone can finally agree.

A week later, it is Christmas Eve. Howie, Rusty, Teddy, Michelle and Stephanie have come together secretly making presents. DJ and Kimmy had snuck out with secret stashes, to but some last minute gifts at a dollar store. Jesse and Joey also sneak out. At a little after eleven that night, Danny sneaks down the stairs with Cindy's, Rusty's, and the girls' gifts. Fifteen minutes later, after he sneaks back into the room as to not wake up Cindy, Jesse and Joey sneak out with their own gifts for the family and surrounding people (meaning the extra kids). After Jesse's slipped into the attic bathroom and Joey returns to his couch, another face is seen downstairs.

Rusty and Teddy securely leave their shared room with their crafted projects: for Connie, Danny, Becky, Kimmy and DJ. Twenty minutes after they return to their room, Cindy quietly tiptoes downstairs, only to run into Connie. They add the kids' presents, as well as Danny's, Joey's and Jesse's. At one am, Kimmy sneaks out with some gifts for each member of the family. She also snags the cookies and drinks some milk. She is up on the balcony headed for Stephanie's room when the three blonde girls sneak out of the basement. DJ has gifts for the extra people, while Stephanie and Michelle have their crafted gifts for Cindy, Jesse, Rusty and Howie. Soon, everyone except Howie is back asleep. He slinks downstairs and places the final crafted presents: Joey, Stephanie, Teddy and Michelle.

A few hours later, Christmas carols are heard in lieu of alarm clocks. Everyone wakes up and is reminded of the day. They all rush downstairs or upstairs, to the living room. Despite the situation leading to thirteen people and a dog sharing one house for a few weeks, they decide it is worth it. They may not like it all the time after all, where's the privacy? However, they can live with each other, and they are learning more about each other every passing day, as they grow closer.

.

.  
[][] Wow, that ending was very sappy. Well, I had to bring it to a close and Happy Thanksgiving. A hectic day for families. ? [][]  



End file.
